


Another 24 Hours

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Your eyes were full of trust, those eyes I always could have stared for hours. They were as beautiful as the rest of you were and in my dreams they still are.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another 24 Hours

_It's been years now when you had to leave this world behind. You were always so brave and you never showed how much in pain you were but I knew. I did my best to comfort you and somehow I always managed to make you smile despite the pain you felt. You were my friend for nearly thirty years but eternity with you wouldn't be enough. Especially when our friendship became much more. I still can't believe why it took from us so long to realize we were meant to be together. Your illness got us to finally realize it and that's the only positive thing about it but same time it was the cruelest thing. Life showed us what we could have but then it all was ripped away from us._

~~*~~

''We were just kids when we last did this.'' Link grinned widely.

''I know, it doesn't feel that long, brother.'' Rhett slapped the smaller man on his back playfully.

Both men had been alone in their homes nearly for a full week after their wives and kids had left spend holiday weeks in another state. They still had a couple of weeks work left and the weekdays passed quite quickly but they figured loneliness would hit by the weekend and they decided to spend a movie night and Link would stay overnight at Rhett's house. Usually, they would have picked some fun outdoor activity like off-roading or mountain biking but Link was getting weaker day by day and he got tired quickly. Nobody wanted to pressure him and Rhett was no exception so when Link had suggested spending the night together Rhett immediately recommended a quiet evening at home. They liked the idea of a sleepover, it would remind them of their youth together. Sure they had shared a tent in camping trips and hotel rooms when they were out of the city because of work but there was almost always other people involved and just now they were truly alone again after so many years. 

They sat on the couch. Rhett had a bowl full of cheese puffs in his lap and whenever Link's hand went there to grab one and then let it melt in his mouth Rhett glared at him like it was just his bowl. But then he laughed after, making Link giggle too. They made funny observations of what they were watching and otherwise talk about the random things. It felt like at any minute Rhett's mom would come there and tell them to keep it quiet. Like she had done when they were just schoolboys.

The night went on and the movie was over already, so were the cheese puffs. Link rolled his eyes at his best friend when he had reached his hand to the bowl once more only to find out it was empty. Rhett chuckled. ''Should have got a bowl of your own.'' 

''Or you could have let me hold the bowl.'' Link lifted his feet on the couch too, he was leaning slightly towards Rhett but not close enough to touch. Both of them were already tired but not really wanting to end the night just yet. 

After half an hour Link didn't talk anymore and Rhett noticed he was asleep when his head lolled on his shoulder. Normally Rhett would have shaken him awake to get him away from his personal space but this time, after reminiscing their childhood together the atmosphere was quite nostalgic and Rhett felt grateful he had a friend like Link and hoping he would still be there for many years to come. He was the special someone who was definitely going to spend rest of his life with him as friends. That was what he always thought. He feared if he'd let Link as close as he was now he would feel something else too and he didn't want that to mess with his head or their lives with that. He already felt overprotective and couldn't stand anyone or anything hurt Link emotionally or physically.

But now his head was there, Rhett could smell his hair and it was nice. _Maybe just this once I could allow this feeling come to the surface..._ He lifted his arm carefully, trying not to wake up his sleeping friend and then wrapped it around the shoulders as broad as his own ones were. He tried to look at the TV but couldn't concentrate. His heart was racing. _Am I really embracing my best friend now?_ It didn't feel bad or wrong. It was thrilling but what would have Link thought if he would wake up now, leaning on Rhett and his arm around him? 

Still, in his sleep Link snuggled closer. His soft sounds of sleeping were soothing and they made Rhett's eyelids heavy too. _If I close them just for a minute..._

Some louder sound coming from TV woke them both up with a startle. They were puzzled and still too sleepy to understand what was going on. But then Rhett noticed Link had his arm around his waist when his own arm was still around Link's shoulders. They both quickly sat straight up. Link was mumbling something that sounded like an apology and to Rhett it looked like he was blushing a little.

''I think it's time for bed.'' Rhett yawned and hoped if he didn't say anything about the situation Link wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He certainly didn't.

''Good idea... I'm not used to staying up as late as we did when we were just kids.''

Rhett smiled and for some reason, he offered his hand to Link to help him get up from the couch. He had never done that but it felt completely natural thing to do. Link didn't seem to be weirded out either from the gesture. He grabbed Rhett's hand and pulled himself up.

''Me either. You can go to the bathroom first, I'll make the guest room ready for you.''

''Can't I sleep beside you? It's been a long day for you too and must want to go sleep as much as I do.'' Link frowned.

''Oh... Okay... I mean... Nothing new there.'' Rhett laughed nervously. The thought of Link beside him after the encounter on the couch it sounded like a bad idea _or too good one_.

Link was already under the covers in the dim room when Rhett crawled beside him. Link's eyes were closed but Rhett knew he wasn't asleep yet. He pulled the duvet over himself and crossed his fingers on his chest. He closed his eyes too and was slowly drifting to the dreamland when Link shifted in the bed.

''Rhett? You awake?'' Link didn't sound like his normal self.

Rhett wasn't sleepy at all anymore. ''Yes, what is it?''

Link shifted again. ''I don't feel well...''

Rhett reacted immediately, he turned the bedside lamp on and looked at Link, concern visible in his eyes. ''Did you take your meds today?''

Link nodded, he looked pale and there were sweat droplets forming on his forehead.

''Can I do something?'' Rhett was scared, he had seen Link in his weakest moments earlier but it still scared him, it reminded him that Link wasn't well and there was a chance it would be his last... Rhett didn't want to think about it.

''C-could you hold me?''

Rhett didn't need to question about it. If that would make Link feel comfortable he was ready for it. He turned onto his side and shifted closer to Link. He put his arm around the shivering smaller man and held him in his arms tightly. After a while, Link stopped shivering and he relaxed.

''Thank you...'' Link whispered.

Rhett stroked his back with small circular motions and Link put his head under Rhett's chin, sighing deeply. Rhett didn't know how long they stayed like that but he forced himself to stay awake until Link fell asleep and then he finally allowed himself to go to sleep as well.

The morning came too quickly in Rhett's opinion. He groaned as the morning light hit his eyes through the crack in the curtains. He yawned and nuzzled Link's hair. The smaller man had turned around during the night and Rhett was spooning him from the behind. He startled a little when he realized what he was doing but Link in his arms felt too good to let go of him just yet. Instead of exploring his mixed emotions he squeezed Link closer to him and pressed his face against his neck.

''Nnngghh...''

''Did I wake you?'' Rhett murmured.

''Kinda... What time is it?''

''I don't know.''

Link chuckled. ''You can let go of me now.''

Rhett lifted his arm up. He might have been comfortable staying like that but he didn't know if Link was. It made him feel embarrassed. ''Sorry...''

Link turned onto his back and looked at Rhett. ''No need to be...'' He smiled coyly. ''I just slept on my bad shoulder, needed to turn around.''

Rhett blushed a little but he couldn't help but look into his best friends eyes. Had he even realized how lovely shade of blue they were until just now? He leaned on his elbow and never broke the eye contact when his hand went on Link's t-shirt covered stomach. Link started to breathe heavily but stared back at the green eyes. His hand hovered over Rhett's cheek, not actually touching. Then he put his hand on Rhett's on his stomach and pressed slightly.

Rhett broke the eye contact only to look at pink lips when Link licked them hastily, ''Rhett... What are you...''

Rhett thought it's now or never. He didn't let Link finish that sentence but quickly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Link's. Not moving, just staying there, waiting for Link's reaction. 

Link's whole body tensed but he didn't turn his head to get away from the new intimate touch. Rhett lowered himself a little, still keeping his lips against Link's.

Link whimpered weakly.

Rhett immediately broke the kiss. ''Did I hurt you?'' Rhett lifted himself up and any possible weight he had put on the smaller man.

''...No... It felt good...''

Rhett nodded, not sure where to go from there. He tried to lift his hand from Link's belly but Link kept his hand there.

''You can do it again... If you want to...''

''Are you sure?'' Rhett moved his hand a little, putting his thumb under Link's t-shirt, feeling the nice smooth skin there. Link guided his hand up his shirt fully. ''Yes.''

Rhett didn't need more encouragement. He pressed his lips against Link's again and parted them. The tip of his tongue begged for an entrance. Link parted his lips too, allowing the wet tongue enter his mouth. Even with morning breath Rhett thought Link tasted good. Their tongue tips massaged each other lightly. Small breathy moans escaped from both of their mouths and Rhett's hand went up and down on Link's upper body under his shirt. He felt hot all over, he could never believe how good it felt to be with Link like that.

Eventually, they had to stop just to breathe.

''I think we should get up...'' Rhett said. He feared if they wouldn't stop now they wouldn't be able to do so anymore and it would be a mistake. They needed the time to think, both of them needed it. Crossing the line from being friends to being lovers after thirty years was something they didn't want to rush.

''Yeah... Yes... I agree...'' Link was flushed. He got up from the bed quickly and went to the bathroom.

The whole morning felt awkward. They didn't know how to act, how to interact with each other. Link suggested he could go home but Rhett asked him to stay. He still remembered how Link had felt bad when they had gone to sleep and he hated to think Link would be alone if it would happen again and secretly he hoped they could get close again.

Link stayed and the awkward feeling eased. They really didn't talk about it nor thought about it. Being together was enough during the day but when the night came again they snuggled close. They were melting in each other's arms, the touches became more intimate and wanting.

The point where they could not go back to their normal life came when one morning Link climbed on top of Rhett and rubbed himself against the taller man until they both fulfilled their needs completely.

Link didn't show it but he was feeling worse every day but every night he got with Rhett made him forget all the pain. 

Rhett wasn't dumb, he noticed Link wasn't feeling good at all. He had to call their families and they would come back from their vacations in a couple of days. Until then Rhett kept Link as close as possible. Hoping Link would get better soon.

Another 24 hours passed and it was the last night they could be together. Daylight was fading away and they sat on the couch quietly. Link pressed his head against Rhett's shoulder, both of them were thinking about the same thing. The lingering touches, gentle caresses, a whole new gamut of feelings they got to experience were overwhelming. The moment lasted for a few minutes until they became sleepy again. Rhett pushed Link gently away, just to get up. Link rubbed his eyes sleepily but smiled up to Rhett. 

They both knew this was _the last time_ they could be like this. 

Rhett put his arm under Link's arms and the other arm under his knees and he lifted Link up easily, carrying him to the bed for _the last time_. 

Just to kiss his neck for _the last time_ before they would have to break apart.

For _the last time_ , he placed Link on the bed and stroked his soft hair before getting to his side of the bed and lie down beside Link. 

Simultaneously they turned off their bedside lamps. Every breath they took was taking them further apart from each other, knowing they could not stay forever like that and knowing it was breaking their hearts.

The last morning arrived and another 24 hours had passed again. It felt like forever would not be enough together. Now Link was standing close but they couldn't touch anymore without being judged. 

If only they had known it was the last time forever. Time slipped away between their fingers. They just got to know each other on another level and a week later Link was gone. Forever. They couldn't do anything.

Everyone was devastated and Rhett tried to stay strong but every night he went to sleep in the guest bedroom. He couldn't be in the bed where he had finally found the true love of his life.

~~*~~

_Your eyes were full of trust when you looked at me, those eyes I always could have stared for hours. They were as beautiful as the rest of you were and in my dreams they still are._

_I got a star from the sky for you when we were just friends but I guess on some level I knew it meant much more and you did too. There are so many things we didn't get to do and experience together and I can never get over it. I wish we could stand here and look up to the sky together and look at your star but instead of that, I have to stand here alone and see the star you became too soon. In my dreams, you are looking back at me from the sky and you hear my thoughts. You are the love of my life and I'll meet you again, someday when it's the time. Until then, we just have to wait but in the end, there is our reward, we can have our eternity together and that's the only thing what makes me carry on in this life without you._

_Now you are a real star and I can look up at you every night for the rest of my days._

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a dream about this last week and couldn't stop thinking about it so I needed to write it down. Let me know via comments and kudos what you thought about it! Thank you all for reading. <3


End file.
